La Niñera
by Haku1801
Summary: ¿Por qué tienes que aparecer y alborotar todas mis hormonas, idiota? ¿Por qué no sólo te dejas llevar, Akiyama? One-shot.


**¡Hey! Qué tal a todos :D  
Sí, hace bastante que no me paseo por aquí :B pero hoy les traigo una historia que se me ocurrió de la nada, zukulemzia 7u7  
Bueh~ sin más por el momento, disfruten la lectura! :D  
**  
 **Disclaimer: K-ON! no es mío, sólo la trama de la historia. :B**

* * *

Hola, mi nombre es Mio, Akiyama Mio. Tengo 20 años, estudio en la universidad para señoritas de Japón y en mis tiempos libres, soy niñera. Sí, lo sé, "el trabajo más irritante del mundo", no, no es así. Mi casi infinita paciencia me ha ayudado a que las personas que me contratan me recomienden con sus amigos y familiares por mi buen servicio. Casi nunca me ha faltado un trabajo, además he tenido la suerte de siempre trabajar con personas que saben educar a sus hijos. Es decir, no he trabajado con "niños problema". No al menos hasta que esa familia me contrató:

Los Tainaka.

La primera vez que fui a su casa, no fue para trabajar inmediatamente. Ellos me entrevistaron, así es, me entrevistaron. ¿Si iban a dudar de mis servicios, para qué me llamaban? No entiendo a la gente. El señor Tainaka es un hombre muy amigable, durante la entrevista me sacó más de una sonrisa por alguna broma. Era alto, con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, bastante atractivo. La señora Tainaka por el contrario era un poco más seria, se tomó muy en serio la entrevista y de vez en cuando negaba con la cabeza por las ocurrencias de su esposo. Ella era un poco más bajita que yo, tenía el cabello largo y castaño amielado y unos ojos ámbar oscuros. Al terminar la entrevista, la señora Tainaka me sonrió y dijo que por mi perfil de trabajo y las recomendaciones, yo era más que apta para cuidar de su "desgracia", que se había estado comportando mal y ahuyentaba a sus cuidadores. Sí, llamó de esa manera a su hijo, no esperaba algo así de ella. En ese momento supuse que sería la primera vez que trabajaría con un niño problema. Yo sería la supervisora de la "desgracia de los Tainaka" durante unos cuantos días.

Allí comenzó todo.

Los primeros días sólo me presentaba a la casa a "cuidar" de esa "desgracia", pero en realidad no supervisaba a nadie, la sra. Tainaka siempre me dijo que era mejor mantenerla en su habitación, que así no me daría problemas de los que ella estaba segura que me daría. No le tomé importancia, de cualquier forma me pagaban sólo por asegurarme de que no saliera de su habitación mientras sus padres no estaban, alrededor de dos horas solamente. Era un trabajo sencillo. Un día la sra. Tainaka me dijo que tendría una cena importante con su marido durante la noche, que debía quedarme un poco más del tiempo que normalmente me quedaba; acepté. No debía ser tan difícil.

Al día siguiente me presenté a trabajar a la hora acordada; 8:30 pm. El señor Tainaka me recibió cordialmente y entré a la casa, esperé en la sala alrededor de cinco minutos y vi llegar a la señora Tainaka usando un vestido bastante formal, junto a un joven de alrededor de quince años que usaba un traje de gala, los miré y sonreí con amabilidad. El joven se sonrojó levemente y la sra. Tainaka se acercó a mi.  
—Buenas noches Akiyama-san, le presento a mi hijo, Satoshi. Hijo, saluda, no seas tímido— Pobre muchachito, estaba rojo como tomate, sólo hizo un ademán con la mano saludándome, ademán que yo respondí de la misma manera.  
—Un placer conocerte, Satoshi, espero que nos llevemos bien esta noche— dije sonando lo más natural posible, él se sonrojó aún más (no sabía que podía hacerlo) y miró a su madre, quien me miró.  
—Oh no Akiyama-san, no debes supervisar a Satoshi, él vendrá con nosotros esta noche, tú debes supervisar a–...—  
—A mi —

Volteé hacia las escaleras y vi recargada sobre el barandal a una chica más o menos de mi edad que sostenía una manzana en su mano izquierda. Tenía el cabello corto y en punta, un rebelde flequillo le cubría parte del rostro, usaba un pantalón negro y una camiseta del mismo color. Sentí mis mejillas arder cuando posó su mirada color ámbar/dorado en mis ojos, pude sentir que mi ritmo sinusal aumentó considerablemente y desvié la mirada; pude notar que sonrió con satisfacción, miré a la señora Tainaka quien de inmediato hizo un ademán negativo con los labios.  
—Ritsu, ¿no te dije que te quedaras en tu habitación? No quiero que le des problemas a la señorita Akiyama—  
—¿Quedarme en mi habitación? No, lo pensé un momento, pero quería conocer a mi "niñera"—

Hizo especial énfasis a la última palabra y al terminar de decir eso mordió la manzana de una manera bastante provocativa. Arqueé una ceja mientras la miraba y me guiñó un ojo mientras se relamía el labio superior, aún sonriente, como si supiera que algo iba a suceder esta noche. Algo que definitivamente yo no debía permitir. Rodé los ojos y me volteé ignorándola.

—Los números de emergencia están en la cocina, tienes mi número y el de mi marido por si algo llegara a suceder, te llamaré cuando vayamos a llegar Akiyama-san— la sra. Tainaka me sonrió y tomó su bolso mientras caminaba hacia la puerta —Cuida de ella y... no dejes que coma mucha azúcar, le hace mal, te anoté todo en la lista de la cocina, además-..—  
—Estaremos bien señora Tainaka, puede retirarse tranquila— le dije sonriendo, ella me sonrió y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

Suspiré y me encaminé a la sala, donde vi a Ritsu sentada sobre el sofá con las puertas cruzadas y los brazos extendidos mirándome fijamente, como si estuviera examinándome. Me senté en un sillón frente a ella y me crucé de brazos, fuera lo que fuera que ella tuviera en mente, no lo permitiría. Tenía una mirada asfixiante, comencé a sentirme ligeramente incómoda y tomé el control del televisor para encenderlo y así olvidar que ella estaba allí, frente a mi. Me funcionó por unos minutos, pero aún tenía esa sensación de estar siendo observada y decidí ponerle un alto.  
—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo Tainaka-san?—  
—En muchas cosas, señorita Akiyama, demasiadas—  
—Está bien, haré como que no dijo eso—  
Y volví a mirar el televisor, esa había sido una insinuación directa. Ritsu rió por lo bajo y mis ganas de darle un merecido golpe en la cabeza se incrementaron. Pero después de todo no podía hacerlo, debía reprimir esas ganas. Vi de reojo cómo se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la cocina.  
—Prepararé algo de cenar, ¿te importaría ayudarme?—  
—Está bien—

Su tono de voz estaba limpio, no había alguna insinuación. Me levanté del sillón, me dirigí a la cocina y entré; Ritsu se estaba colocando un delantal blanco y no pude evitar sonreír divertida al verla así.  
Entiéndanme, se veía tan salvaje e indomable cuando la vi por primera vez que ahora es casi imposible reconocerla. Me miró y arqueó una ceja con un rostro serio.  
—¿Qué es tan gracioso?—  
—N-Nada... dime, ¿qué debo hacer?—  
Intenté aguantarme la risa y lo logré, había sonado seria. Ritsu me dijo que prepararía waffles y que debía sacar la harina de la alacena. Asentí con la cabeza, abrí la alacena y busqué la harina con la mirada, la vi estar casi hasta arriba y me levanté de puntillas intentando alcanzarla. Estaba a punto de tomarla cuando sentí un par de manos posarse en mi cintura y bajar hacia mi cadera. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, escuché una risita y tragué saliva.  
—¿Sabes? Lo he pensado mejor, y creo que la mejor cena serías tú bañada en miel de maple, _A-ki-ya-ma-san_ ~ —Luego de eso mordió mi oreja provocativamente, agaché la mirada y negué con la cabeza, no, esto no estaba bien, di un paso hacia atrás alejando a Ritsu y me giré aún estando recargada sobre la barra. Ritsu se relamió los labios y sonrió como Chesire; así de intrigante, así de traviesa, así de seductora. Se acercó a mi con un movimiento de caderas provocativo y puso sus manos a mis costados sobre la barra, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, intenté mantener mi postura seria y aclaré mi garganta.  
—S-Señorita Tainaka, le aclaro que estoy aquí para cuidar de usted mientras sus padres no están. Será mejor terminar la cena y que usted suba a su habitación—  
—No te veo muy convencida de eso, cariño—  
Ritsu se acercó aún más y dejó un espacio mínimo de unos milímetros entre sus labios y los míos, la miré a los ojos y ella me miró para luego sonreírme y morderse el labio;  
—¿Sabes? No sé tú, pero no tengo muchas ganas de dormir y...— se acercó un poco más a mi —Creo que tú tampoco tienes ganas de que lo haga—

En ese momento se acortó la distancia entre nuestros labios, Ritsu sujetó mi cadera y yo sus antebrazos. El beso era demandante, apasionado y lujurioso. Sí, había mucha tensión sexual entre ella y yo aunque no quisiera admitirlo, desde que la vi en las escaleras la hubo. Ella mordió mi labio inferior y luego lo succionó, solté un leve gemido y ella aprovechó para introducir su lengua en mi boca. Me sobresalté y la recibí con la mía, era una batalla para ver quién llevaba el control sobre la otra. Puse una de mis manos en su cabeza y sujeté uno de los mechones de su cabello, despeinándola. Ritsu jugueteó con mi playera y metió una de sus manos por debajo de ella, comenzando a acariciar mi abdomen, yo metí mis manos debajo de su camiseta y acaricié instintivamente su espalda. Creo que Ritsu olvidó apagar la llama de la estufa, ya que la temperatura de la cocina había aumentado. Estaba realmente caliente allí, Ritsu separó mis piernas con una de las suyas y ejerció presión con su rodilla en un lugar que ya estaba ligeramente sensible. Solté un gemido, Ritsu lo notó y se apegó aún más a mi, jugueteó con sus dedos sobre mi abdomen y comenzó a levantar mi playera con lentitud.

Mi mente comenzó a nublarse cuando deslizó sus manos por mi espalda e intentó desabrochar mi sujetador con desesperación, bajé mis manos e intenté desabrochar su pantalón con torpeza, me separé de sus labios por la falta de aire y la vi jadear, se veía muy sexy mientras lo hacía.. Ritsu me sonrió y mordió mi mejilla mientras yo luchaba por recuperar el aliento;  
—Hacerlo en la barra de la cocina no suena nada mal— Me susurró al oído y yo cerré los ojos, no, esto no estaba bien. Me separé súbitamente de ella y me apoyé en la pared de la cocina aún intentando recuperar el aliento, una vez que me estabilicé, me giré y la miré; tenía la ropa desarreglada y el pantalón medio desabrochado, se veía hermosa. Pero tuve que aguantarme las ganas de tomarla allí, en la cocina de su casa. No, debía ser una niñera responsable y hacer mi trabajo como era, me crucé de brazos y suspiré.  
—Tainaka-san, insisto, esto está mal... Yo le prepararé la cena, espere en la sala por favor— Usé el tono de voz más calmado que pude para hablarle, se sintió extraño porque apenas hace unos minutos estuve a punto de violarla en la barra.  
—No creo que haya estado tan mal, después de todo me correspondiste el beso ¿no? Aceptémoslo, tú me atraes y por lo que veo, yo también te atraigo, acabemos con esto de una vez—  
—No, no está bien Tainaka-san, sí, admito que me atraes pero esto no puede ser, eres menor que yo y trabajo para tus padres, no se puede y punto, espera en la sala por favor— Debía sacarla de la cocina, no quería que se repitiera lo de hace unos minutos. Ritsu me miró con cara de "¿estás hablando en serio?" y salió de la cocina. Suspiré, necesitaba tranquilizarme, inhalé y exhalé para luego dirigirme a la estufa y encenderla, bajé la harina para waffles y me dispuse a prepararle la cena, de paso me preparé un par de waffles a mi, la comida sería buen distractor para mi situación actual.

Treinta minutos después terminé de preparar la cena, puse su plato en la mesa frente al mío y miré hacia la sala.  
—Tainaka-san, la cena está lista— dije tranquilamente. Ritsu entró en la cocina, tomó una bandeja y puso un vaso de leche junto a sus waffles sobre ella, la miré arqueando una ceja.  
—¿No cenarás conmigo?— Me atreví a decirle.  
—No, cenaré en mi habitación, gracias por la cena— tomó la bandeja y salió de la cocina dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Suspiré y comencé a comer, al menos ya no me molestaría más.

Pasado un rato terminé de cenar y me dispuse a lavar mi plato, supuse que Ritsu había terminado ya pero no se dignaría a bajar su bandeja. Suspiré y decidí subir por ella, me mentalicé y subí las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de Ritsu, al llegar toqué la puerta y esperé pero no hubo respuesta. Quizás se durmió temprano al no conseguir lo que quería al principio. Me sonrojé al recordarlo y sacudí mi cabeza, abrí la puerta lentamente y la busqué con la mirada; no estaba allí. -Quizás está en el baño o en la azotea- pensé y miré la bandeja sobre su escritorio junto a la cama, me acerqué a el y miré la cama, estaba destendida. Me senté en la orilla y acaricié la almohada con suavidad, luego la tomé y la abracé, inhalé su aroma y suspiré. Ritsu en verdad me atraía, ¿por qué debía ser menor que yo?  
Sí, Ritsu tenía 17 años, su madre me contó que estaba cerca de cumplir los 18, pero seguía siendo menor ante la ley. Me levanté de la cama y tomé la bandeja, caminé hacia la puerta y vi que se abrió; dejando entrar a una Ritsu envuelta en una bata de baño, desnuda y mojada.  
—Oh, Akiyama-san, iba a bajar eso cuando terminase de vestirme—  
—E-Está bien, no hay problema, la bajaré ahora—  
Mierda, se veía muy bien. Pequeñas gotas de su reciente ducha bajaban de su cabello hacia su rostro, se deslizaban por su cuello y finalmente bajaban con una gracia infinita hasta su clavícula para terminar en su pecho; yo quería ser esas pequeñas gotas. Estaba totalmente embelesada y Ritsu lo notó, vi una sonrisa gatuna en sus labios.  
—¿Disfrutas de la vista Akiyama-san?— dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura, yo negué con la cabeza  
—No, a decir verdad me acabo de dar cuenta de lo pequeñas que son— Bromeé y caminé hacia la puerta, Ritsu me bloqueó el paso  
—¡Oye! No todas somos tan agraciadas como tú, señorita "formidable"— dijo con un tono dolido, yo le sonre  
—Tranquila, aún así pienso que son lindas—  
Me acerqué y besé su mejilla, ella se sonrojó y me pareció de lo más adorable que haya visto, me miró y me vi en sus ojos ámbar; se veía tan inocente, tan pura, tan adorable y tan.. apetecible. No, ahora no, mi mente había creado unas imágenes muy gráficas de lo que había debajo de la bata de Ritsu. Me sonrojé y aparté la mirada, debía salir de su habitación AHORA. Me giré y caminé hacia la puerta, Ritsu sujetó mi cintura por detrás rodeándola con sus brazos y apegándose a mi espalda. Pasé saliva y cerré los ojos, no ahora Ritsu, no ahora que estás usando una simple bata.  
—No creas que te dejaré ir tan fácilmente ahora que llegaste como un pequeño conejito indefenso a mi guarida, Akiyama-san~— Movió sus manos sobre mi abdomen y me mordí el labio —Te deseo, y te deseo ahora—

Cruzó la línea. Me giré y Ritsu sujetó mi playera por el cuello mientras daba pasos hacia atrás en dirección a su cama, puse la bandeja sobre el escritorio y me dejé llevar por ella. Dimos un giro y caímos sobre la cama, Ritsu estaba sobre mi sujetando mis muñecas posesivamente. No tenía escapatoria. Me miró a los ojos y sonrió, aparté la mirada intentando distraer a mi mente antes de hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiría después. Sentí su lengua recorrer mi oreja y luego bajar hasta mi cuello, me estremecí y cerré fuertemente los ojos.  
—Estás indefensa ahora, señorita niñera— dijo mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja. Algo en mi se encendió cuando dijo eso, de pronto me giré y yo estaba sobre ella sujetando sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza con una sola mano, ella me miró sonriendo y yo me relamí el labio superior, ahora ella estaba a mi merced.  
—¿Quién es la indefensa ahora?— sonreí y comencé a repartir suaves besos sobre su cuello, ella me dejó más espacio haciendo su mentón hacia arriba.  
—Supongo que desperté a una reina peligrosa— dijo riendo, yo mordí su cuello y ella soltó un gemido  
—Sí, ahora asume las consecuencias—  
Ritsu se mordió el labio y yo bajé besando su cuello hasta su clavícula, la cual succioné y mordí, dejándole una marca. Mi marca, Tainaka Ritsu era mía y de nadie más. Bajé mi mano y deshice el nudo que mantenía la bata cerrada, la abrí y posicioné una de mis piernas entre las suyas, me di cuenta de que llevaba debajo unos panties negros con borde amarillo. Ejercí presión y subí mis labios hacia los suyos. La besé con pasión, el ambiente estaba muy caliente, Ritsu luchaba por liberarse de mi agarre y la solté, inmediatamente sujetó mi playera y me la quitó, lanzándola por algún lugar de la acalorada habitación. Sentí cómo intentaba desabrochar mi pantalón y lo hizo, comenzó a bajarlo y yo seguí besándola, mordí su labio e invadí mi boca con su lengua. Mi mente estaba nublada, Ritsu correspondía a mi beso ferozmente, le ayudé y me removí el pantalón usando las piernas. Ella me sonrió y yo le sonreí con complicidad. Al fin y al cabo, sus padres y su hermano llegarían hasta tarde, teníamos la velada a nuestra disposición.. y nuestros planes no incluían dormir.

Y no lo hicimos.

* * *

Me desperté al escuchar una vibración y el tono de mi celular, entreabrí los ojos y miré alrededor buscando el teléfono. Me levanté de la cama y noté que estaba totalmente desnuda; no me importó. Busqué por la habitación y noté que el sonido venía de mi pantalón, qué tonta, lo traía en el bolsillo trasero antes de quitármelo. Me senté en la orilla de la cama y miré el identificador de llamadas; era de la sra. Tainaka. Mierda. Contesté de inmediato, no quería que pensara que me había quedado dormida haciendo nada en su casa, aunque no fue precisamente haciendo nada.  
— _¿Akiyama-san? ¿está todo bien? he llamado dos veces y no atendías, ¿qué sucedió?_ — preguntó al otro lado de la línea, palidecí  
—Eh, no es nada señora Tainaka, sólo me quedé dormida en el sofá, ¿ya vienen hacia acá?— Vaya mentirosa Mio.  
— _Sí, ya estamos por llegar a la casa, llegamos en diez minutos máximo, ¿cómo está Ritsu?_ —  
—Está bien señora, ahora está dormida, supongo que está algo cansada— ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo si tuvimos sexo salvaje durante tres horas seguidas?  
— _Vale, llegaremos pronto, gracias por cuidar de ella Akiyama-san, nos vemos_ — Y colgó.

Me pasé las manos por el rostro y suspiré, ¿qué hubiera pasado si nos hubieran encontrado desnudas? Me estiré y me levanté de la cama, debía vestirme y arreglarme. Tomé mi ropa que estaba regada en toda la habitación y comencé a vestirme, escuché a Ritsu girarse en la cama y ahogar varios gemidos para luego sentarse y recargarse sobre sus almohadas.  
—¿Quién era?— preguntó mientras bostezaba  
—¿Quién más? Tu madre, dijo que ya vienen hacia acá—  
—Oh, ya veo— Ritsu se estiró —¿Un rapidín de cinco minutos?— La miré con cara de "Dime que estás bromeando" y sonrió, terminé de ponerme la playera y me dirigí al baño.  
—Creo que tú también debes vestirte, no querrás que vean esa fea marca que tienes en el pecho—  
Entré al baño y Ritsu entró después de mi, se miró al espejo y allí estaba; el sello Akiyama. Le sonreí divertida y me cepillé el cabello, de pronto sentí un fuerte ardor en mi espalda, miré a Ritsu con un gesto adolorido y ella arqueó una ceja.  
—¿Qué sucede?—  
—No lo sé, mi espalda arde, ¿podrías ver si tengo algo?— dije mientras levantaba mi playera  
—Oh, ¿que si tienes algo? Parece que te quedaste en medio de una metamorfosis de tigresa, Akiyama-san—  
—Mierda, rasguñas fuerte— me bajé la playera  
—Tú también, mi espalda también arde Akiyama—  
—Mio—  
—¿Qué?—  
—Llámame Mio, suena un poco más íntimo, ¿no crees que es raro que nos llamemos por el apellido cuando acabamos de hacerlo?— le sonreí y ella me sonrió  
—Está bien Mio, puedes llamarme Ritsu—

Me guiñó un ojo y fue a buscar su ropa, terminé de cepillar mi cabello y salí de la habitación de Ritsu, bajé las escaleras y me quedé en la sala a esperar que llegaran. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando vi las luces del auto apagarse frente a la casa, la sra. Tainaka entró seguida de Satoshi y su marido.  
—Buenas noches señora Tainaka—  
—Buenas noches Akiyama-san, ¿qué tal la noche?—  
—Bastante tranquila, ¿qué tal la suya?—  
—Ah, no estuvo mal. Puedes retirarte Akiyama-san, es todo por hoy— me dijo sonriendo. Asentí con una sonrisa, tomé mi bolso, hice una leve reverencia frente a ellos y salí de la casa. Caminé hacia el portón externo y miré de reojo hacia la ventana de Ritsu, quien me estaba observando desde allí con su enigmática sonrisa. Le guiñé el ojo y salí por el portón principal.

Caminé unas cuadras y llegué a mi casa, abrí la puerta y entré dejando caer mi bolso sobre la mesa, todo lo que tenía dentro se salió y vi algo que no me pertenecía; una pequeña carta. La tomé y la abrí, saqué la hoja doblada en su interior y leí lo que decía:

" _Aquí tienes mi número celular, llámame; Tainaka Ritsu._

 _PD: dejaste tu reloj de muñeca en mi habitación, tendrás que venir a recogerlo_ "

Sonreí y doblé de nuevo la hoja. Supongo que no es una opción, ese reloj me lo regaló mi padre, y no quisiera perderle. Tampoco la oportunidad de hacer mía de nuevo a Ritsu, por supuesto.


End file.
